


Looking for the perfect gift

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of KiyoYachi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and i think that's it, blink and you'll miss it bokuroo, mentions of asanoya - Freeform, mentions of ennotana, mentions of kageyama/kindaichi, mentions of narita and kinnoshita, mentions of yamatsukki, that's right i remembered them, there are mentions of different couples in here, there's mentions of kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's Day together and Daichi wants to make sure it's perfect. Now, if he could find the perfect gift that would be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back! At the moment one shots are easier for me to do. I'll slowly get back to my other fics soon since I have things planned out for them. Anyway I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day! (what do you mean it's the next day) by writing one of my favorite couples DaiSuga! This fic also has the mentions of other couples I find cute along with some mentions of a cat and an owl because I love them so. I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day!
> 
> Enjoy!

There wasn’t a challenge Daichi didn’t face head on. When he accepted the captain’s position, the training camp in Tokyo, letting his teachers know that he wasn’t going to retire from the team, and the list goes on and on. Whenever something came up Daichi knew how to handle it. However, out of all the things he’s face there was one thing that could shake his confidence in his decision making. That thing happened to be giving a present to Suga.

It’s not like he hasn’t given him a present before. Before they started dating Daichi always had a plan to play off the gift, if it made Suga uncomfortable in any way. Now that they were dating Daichi felt a bit nervous over Suga’s opinion of the gift. They started going out after they came back from Tokyo and kept it very quiet. It wasn’t that big of a secret, at least to a nosy owl and cat, along with a few crows on their team. Everyone who knew or guessed kept it quiet for them, something Daichi appreciated.

However, between school and practice they found it difficult to spend time with each other with they had free time. With Valentine’s Day coming up though, Daichi wanted to make their first Valentine’s Day as a couple memorable. Everything would go smoothly if he could find the perfect gift for him.

Daichi didn’t know what to get him. What did you get someone as sweet as Suga? Suga was very good at picking out the right gifts for people. He even managed to find something for Tsukishima, despite him being very quiet when it came to his birthday. Daichi wanted to do that, to give Suga something that would make his face light up in that way he loved so much. Yet, with each day that passed Daichi still didn’t know what to get him. It stayed on his mind after practice, during dinner, and even the times when Suga would stay over.

One day after school the answer came to him when they were on their way home.

Suga frowned as he looked at the hole on his scarf. “I think I need to get a new scarf.”

“Really?” Daichi asked while he looked over.

Suga nodded. “Yeah I’ve been wearing it for a while now. I knew it would wear out sooner or later. I’m sure I can use it one more time before next year. I’ll need a new one for college after all.” He gave a little laugh before he touched his scarf again. Daichi took his hand out of his pocket and gently took Suga’s hand in his own. “We don’t have to think about that for a little while, you know.”

“Yeah I know, but I can’t stop thinking about it. Is it silly to think that the minute I get rid of this scarf is the minute I have to get ready to leave high school? I thought it would be a bit easier. I guess it will be in time.” Suga said as he smiled and rubbed his scarf.

Daichi felt his stomach twist from the sadness he saw in that smile. It always hurt his heart to see Suga so sad. He walked closer to Suga and squeezed his hand. “Hey, hey we don’t have to worry about that yet. Yeah it’s coming up a bit faster now, but we still have some time to go. Don’t worry Koushi, everything will work out, they always do.”

Suga let out a small breath as he squeezed his hand back with a happier smile. “Thanks. You always know the best things to say, _captain_.”

Daichi flushed a bit as he shook his head. Man the things those smiles always did to his heart. “I do come up with some gems every once in a while.”

“So modest,” Suga laughed while they continued their walk home.

Daichi chuckled as he squeezed his hand again. Since they started dating he would be flustered around Suga sometimes. Something he had to watch during practice, unless he wanted to go through practice with knowing smirks from Tanaka and Noya the whole time. He couldn’t forget that grin from Kuroo or the way Bokuto would coo if they saw him. While Daichi was ready to come back with some teases of his own, he knew that Suga’s smile at the end of the day was worth it.

They talked a bit more before Daichi dropped Suga off at his home then turned to walk to his own house. During his walk home their conversation stayed in his mind while he started to think up a plan. He had some time during the weekend, he would be able to get Suga’s gift then set it up before Valentine’s Day. He didn’t know how tired he would be after practice and he didn’t want to risk missing his chance to get Suga’s gift. He knew if he did miss Valentine’s Day Suga wouldn’t hold that against him, though it would eat up Daichi. Besides, Suga always treated everyone else, he wanted to treat Suga a little.

He just really hoped that Suga would like it.

*~*~*

When Valentine’s Day rolled around Daichi felt his nerves return again. That morning he carefully placed the gift bag inside his bag that morning as he tried to figure out when he should give it to Suga. Should he do it before class, after lunch, after class, or after practice? He couldn’t decide. It was harder when he met up with Suga on their way to school. He would be able to pick the right time soon.

The day went by pretty smoothly. He received some chocolates from his friends on the girl’s team. He received some chocolate from some of the younger classmates. He even had to decline a few invitations, much to his surprise, he didn’t know people paid attention to him. The rest of the day he spent helping convince Asahi to give Noya his chocolate. Daichi may have been nervous, but he could say that his nerves wasn’t bad as Asahi’s, who looked like he was ready to bolt when Noya came by to get him for practice. Daichi was very glad Asahi finally gave Noya his chocolate. His next move was to lock Asahi in the clubhouse with Noya, thankfully he didn’t have to do that.

During practice there wasn’t a quiet moment in the gym with everyone talking about the gifts they received. Noya happily told Tanaka about the chocolates Asahi got him while Tanaka boasted about the movie he got for Ennoshita along with his favorite chocolates. Hinata had more energy than usual since Kenma’s chocolates arrived that day with a hand written message for him. Kageyama didn’t mention anyone, though Daichi noticed the way his cheeks heated up when Hinata mentioned the name ‘Kindaichi’ though Kageyama denied it every time.

Asahi was so red Daichi wondered how he could still spike the ball. Yamaguchi had a small smile whenever he looked over at Tsukishima. Daichi noticed Tsukishima’s ears were red whenever he looked over at Yamaguchi before Tsukishima decided to focus on the ball a bit more instead. Narita and Kinnoshita talked about their gifts to each other while Kiyoko gave a small smile over to a flustered Yachi. Then there were the constant notifications from Bokuto and Kuroo about the gifts they got each other. There were times Daichi wondered why he continued to go into the group chat. However, watching everyone happily talk about their gifs made Daichi realize that he hadn’t given Suga his gift yet.

During his worry about giving Suga his gift, they ended up being the only ones not talking about it. He had to change that and fast.

When practice wrapped up Daichi and Suga stayed behind to clean up. After kicking Noya, Tanaka, and their annoying knowing smiles out Daichi followed Suga to the club house to put up the extra volleyballs and change. While Suga looked through his locker, Daichi reached in his bag and took out the gift bag that had been there all day. He felt his nerves return when he placed the bag behind his back and walked over to Suga. He took a small breath to calm down before he got his attention.

“Hey, I hope you didn’t think I forgot.” Daichi felt that light flush return as he held out the gift bag. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Suga looked up from his locker with a sheepish smile. “Thank you. I have your gift too, one sec.” He returned to his locker and pulled out a bag. He turned to Daichi and held it out to him. “Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope it’s not too late. I didn’t know when to give it to you.”

Daichi laughed. “Me too. Looks like we had the same thing in mind.”

Suga smiled. “Well, great minds think alike after all. Thank you, though.”

“Thanks too,” Daichi returned the smile as they looked down in their bags at the same time. Daichi grinned at the chocolate bars with the pieces in the shape of hearts along with the mug with the crows on it. He looked up at Suga’s small gasp when he pulled out the blue scarf then the chocolate heart. Daichi thought his heart jumped when Suga smiled before it had nothing on the smile on Suga’s face now. He placed his bag down when Suga walked over and gave him a hug. “Thank you so much!”

Daichi felt relieved as he wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist. “You’re welcome. Did I pick the right color? Does it look warm enough? Was the chocolate heart too cheesy?”

Suga laughed as he shook his head. “Yes you did, it looks really warm, and the heart was great. Thank you so much I know what I’m going to be carrying to college now.” He leaned back with a smile and gestured to the bag on the bench. “Did you like your mug?”

“I do. I know I’m going to carry that with me. Thank you.” Daichi whispered as he pulled Suga closer.

Suga hummed happily and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re welcome. Daichi…I love you.”

Daichi squeezed his waist with a soft smile. “I love you too.” He turned his head a bit and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He loved Suga’s smile and his laugh, but nothing topped when Suga said those three words to him. He held him close as Suga slid his fingers through his hair. Daichi hummed softly as he deepened the kiss a bit. He wanted to lick Suga’s bottom lip when he pulled back with a small smile. “We, um, should probably go home before we get carried away _again_.”

Daichi gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah we should. I hope everyone is gone this time.”

Suga laughed as he stepped out of Daichi’s arms. “Everyone should be gone by now. If not, then maybe we’ll stumble on something this time.”

“That would be a good change.”

“It would. Oh, my parents will be out for their Valentine’s Day date, want to come over? We can continue there.” Suga said as he lowered his eyes.

Daichi swallowed, he pushed back the urge to kiss Suga again as he nodded. “Yeah my parents will be out too. I think that sounds like a great idea.”

“Great! We can get something to eat on the way too. I still have some money left over, we can get whatever you want.”

“Shouldn’t I pay for it?”

Suga chuckled as he shook his head and put his coat on. “I think you spoiled me enough today. We can go half on it, how’s that?”

“As if that’s a bad thing.” Daichi teased. He put on his bag and walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’ll never stop spoiling you, but we can go half on it. That’s fine with me.”

Suga flushed as he nodded and grabbed his bag. “That works for me. Wait, one thing.” He took off his old scarf and put the new one on. He smoothed it down before he smiled up at Daichi. “Ready!”

Daichi felt that warmth in his chest again when he saw that smile. _Man, that smile._ “Alright, let’s go.”

They walked out of the clubhouse together hand in hand with their gift bags in their other hand. Normally, they didn’t hold hands when they left school. They would wait, until they were down the way or halfway home. Today was an exception. No one was around and wouldn’t be around on their way home. They would have to separate for a while when they got their food, but for now they could stay in the world a little bit longer.

Daichi looked down at Suga, who leaned against his arm, with that content smile on his face. He linked their fingers and grinned when Suga squeezed his hand. Their first Valentine’s Day together looked like it would be a good one.

Daichi couldn’t wait to see what the next one would bring.


End file.
